La esperanza de un anhelo
by Godessofhelheim
Summary: Mo Dao Zu Shi / Mientras todos hacen lo mejor para seguir con sus vidas normalmente, una serie de eventos en torno a Wei Wuxian ponen de nuevo su vida de cabeza, pero eso le permitirá darse cuenta de que ya no está tan solo como una vez lo estuvo. MPREG / WANGXIAN / FLUFF, ANGST, COMEDIA y DRAMA
1. Prólogo: El profesor favorito

Aunque Lan WangJi amaba pasar tiemxpo a solas con su esposo, también disfrutaba mucho el tiempo que pasaban con los junior del Clan Lan o sus compañeros invitados, especialmente Jin Ling. Sabía que eran buenos discípulos, siempre ávidos a aprender. Sin embargo, con la presencia de Wei WuXian como su maestro invitado se llenaban de un gozo que nunca les había visto. Él tenía una experiencia práctica que no podía enseñarse en un salón de clase, aunque la razón de ello no era de dominio público. Pocos sabían que había tenido que sobrevivir tres meses en Burial Mound sin armas o energía espiritual alguna después de que renunciara a su núcleo dorado y mientras aprendía sobre la cultivación demoníaca. Era algo que aparte de él solo Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling sabían y tenían un acuerdo tácito de no decirlo a nadie para respetar el deseo de Wei WuXian y no molestar a Jiang Cheng.

Esa era una de esas noches en que estaban todos juntos de cacería nocturna. Aunque sus oponentes eran de bajo nivel, en realidad estaban investigando la razón por la cual había un repentino aumento de energía maligna en la región lo que provocaba un ascenso en la cantidad de cadáveres feroces. Era una tarea que Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi podrían haber tomado solos, pero era una rara oportunidad para enseñarle a sus estudiantes favoritos incluido Jin Ling.

Los dos Senior estaban allí solo para observar, corregir los movimientos de sus pupilos, intervenir si algo llegaba a salir mal aunque rara vez ocurría porque todos estaban muy animados y deseosos de demostrar lo mucho que habían mejorado bajo el cuidado de sus maestros favoritos. Lan WangJi dejó de observar un momento la pelea para mirar a Wei WuXian que no se perdía un instante de los movimientos de los chicos, observando desde su lugar encima de una gran roca. Su mirada era vigilante, podía parecer inmóvil pero siempre estaba alerta por si era necesario intervenir, intentando contener su deseo de tomar a Chenqing y controlar a todos esos cadáveres para que no le hicieran daño a ninguno de sus preciados chicos. Sin embargo, había algo más en la mirada de Wei WuXian que hacía que esos momentos fueran sus segundos favoritos en la vida. Estaba orgulloso de los progresos del grupo, aunque para él era evidente que tenía predilección por cierto trío y los miraba con una devoción muy maternal.

No era la primera vez que lo notaba. Más de trece años atras, en su breve encuentro con él y A-Yuan pudo percibir que a pesar de su siempre burlona forma de ser, su forma de cuidar al pequeño era muy devota y el pequeño a pesar de ser objeto de las bromas del mayor, también le expresaba un enorme cariño. Su deseo de cuidar de A-Yuan después de la muerte de Wei Ying era a partes iguales compasión por un niño inocente y un deseo de preservar ese cálido recuerdo que tenía del hombre que amó en secreto, sabiendo que protegerlo era uno de los mayores deseos del Patriarca de Yiling. Con cada progreso que Lan Yuan hacía se llenaba de un orgullo paternal y pensaba que Wei Ying hubiera estado igual de orgulloso que él. Cuando escogió su nombre honorífico, lo hizo pensando también en Wei Ying.

Antes de saber que él había regresado, escuchó atentamente el entusiasmo con el que SiZhui y JingYi hablaron de la pelea que los cadáveres feroces le dieron al brazo endemoniado y sobre el joven maestro Mo que a pesar de ser un lunático los ayudó a descifrar el misterio. Cuando lo volvieron a encontrar en el monte Dafan tuvo la oportunidad de expresar su agradecimiento –al modo Lan Zhan– y pensó que allí había terminado todo. No se alejó mucho de donde había dejado a los jóvenes de su secta, inquieto por alguna razón. Ahora se alegraba de no haberlo hecho o quizá se habría perdido de esa melodía que había salido del fondo de su corazón y aunque carecía de una interpretación agradable al oído se había convertido en el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en más de trece años.

En el camino rumbo al Receso de las nubes, los jóvenes le contaron cómo el joven maestro Mo les había ayudado y que gracias a él todos seguían con vida. SiZhui fue el más detallado en su relato y mientras lo escuchaba su entusiasmo también se le contagiaba. Si SiZhui supiera que quien los ayudó esa noche era la misma persona que lo cuidaba de bebé o si Wei Ying supiera que ese joven era aquel chiquillo que se aferraba a su pierna y lo seguía a todos lados, ¿qué reacción tendrían?

A partir de ese momento y cada vez que sus caminos se cruzaban, notó cómo la admiración de los más jóvenes hacia él aumentaba y cómo el ala protectora de Wei Ying se extendía más sobre ellos. A pesar de que no sabían de su pasado juntos, la afinidad entre SiZhui y él era natural. A pesar de todo el rencor que Jin Ling le guardaba por la muerte de sus padres, Wei Ying ponía como prioridad la seguridad de su sobrino, lo que le mereció una oportunidad para volverse parte de la vida del chico aunque fuera un proceso lento.

Wei Ying ya le había contado sobre ese recuerdo feliz que conservaba en su memoria sobre sus padres y él y cómo mientras iban de camino con Manzanita no pudo evitar relacionarlo con ese momento. «Aunque nos hace falta un pequeñito, porque me parece que SiZhui es muy grande como para que lo lleves en hombros», concluyó bromeando.

Pero Lan WangJi sabía que no bromeaba. Al menos no del todo. No había sido la única vez que, aunque entre bromas o comentarios sin sentido, mencionaba un bebé, un pequeñito, una personita. Wei WuXian tenía un fuerte instinto paternal y en él existía un anhelo tácito que Lan WangJi juró cumplir en silencio. Quizá podrían adoptar a otro pequeño como A-Yuan pero esta vez para criarlo juntos. Aunque no inmediatamente ya que deseaba disfrutar un poco más de su tiempo exclusivo con su esposo después de más trece años de anhelo.

Wei WuXian giró hacia su esposo. —Ah, ¿no estás viendo la pelea? Te perdiste un excelente movimiento de tu hijo. Asegúrate de felicitarlo luego.

—Mmn —respondió girando su rostro hacia el lugar de la batalla justo para ver a JingYi, SiZhui y Jin Ling rodeados de cadáveres y a la señal de su hijo, los tres atacaron al mismo tiempo acabando por completo con sus oponentes. Wei WuXian celebró quedito mientras que ellos lo hicieron con más entusiasmo mientras el resto de los junior se encargaba de los pocos cadáveres que aún quedaban. Una vez terminada la batalla, Wei WuXian bajó a examinar los restos en busca de una pista sobre el origen de los cadáveres feroces. Los junior se agruparon detrás de él en espera de la siguiente parte de la lección.

—¿Qué observaron mientras peleaban? —preguntó sin voltear a ver a los chicos mientras seguía examinando los restos de los cuerpos.

Al principio solía tomarlos por sorpresa al preguntarles sobre cosas que ellos no consideraban importantes, pero ahora ya sabían que debían agudizar sus sentidos y ver más allá de lo que estaba ante sus ojos.

—Todos eran hombres, de complexión similar —observó uno.

—Fueron asesinados por estrangulamiento —añadió otro más—, todos tienen una marca en el cuello.

—La forma de las marcas indica que usaron una soga para hacerlo.

Wei WuXian se levantó sonriente y dio una mirada alrededor. —¿Qué más?

Todos entraron en pánico porque no sabían qué más había allí que ver. Repasaron lo que sus compañeros habían mencionado y miraron los cadáveres a su alrededor buscando otras pistas. Tres voces sonaron casi al unísono. —¡Ah!

Wei WuXian se giró hacia el origen de las voces y sonrió al ver que era su trío favorito el que había hablado. —¿Y bien?

JingYi tomó la palabra. —Las marcas en el cuello se alzan por detrás de las orejas, no parece que alguien hubiera estado sosteniendo la soga sino que fueron colgados de ella por el cuello.

Jin Ling fue el que siguió. —Es una forma de ejecución… Pero entendería si fueran un par, pero son demasiados.

—Exactamente —Wei WuXian sonreía de oreja a oreja—. ¿Y a qué creen que se deba?

—Creo que… —Lan SiZhui pensó un poco más su discurso antes de continuar— quizá esté especulando demasiado pero podría ser que fueron condenados a muerte sin un juicio justo y ahora buscan venganza.

—Es una buena especulación. Si ese fuera el caso, ¿cómo deberían comprobarlo?

Jin Ling se apresuró a contestar. —Averiguar quién aplicaría la condena para ver si han habido eventos a su alrededor.

—Suena a la salida más lógica, pero también es la que toma más tiempo —Jin Ling se desanimó un poco por no haber acertado, pero todavía se sentía más motivado a seguir intentándolo. Era demasiado orgulloso para admitirlo, pero admiraba la forma que Wei WuXian tenía de enseñarles a pesar de que a veces sonaba burlón.

—La invasión inició hace pocos días. Además los cadáveres no están vestidos como las sectas locales. ¿Puede ser que se hayan trasladado aquí recientemente?

—¿Y por qué harían eso? —continuó preguntando.

Lan SiZhui y Jin Ling hablaron casi al mismo tiempo.

—Están tras la persona que les hizo eso.

Otro de los junior se atrevió a intervenir. —Entonces quizá deberíamos preguntar en los pueblos cercanos y entrevistar a los forasteros.

Alguien más hizo su intervención. —¿Para qué? Ya acabamos con los cadáveres. No es como si pudiéramos ejercer venganza por ellos.

Wei WuXian rió cortamente. —Tuvieron una muy buena batalla, pero si el grupo se ha estado movilizando por un tiempo, ¿no creen que otros cultivadores hubieran acabado ya con todos si estos fueran los únicos cadáveres que hay?

A lo que todos exclamaron: —¿Hay más?

Con una sonrisa socarrona muy típica en él, llamó un nombre que ya era familiar entre los chicos y los hizo sonreir. —Wen Ning.

El mencionado bajó de su lugar entre los árboles. —Jóvenes maestros… —saludó con una leve inclinación— Hay varios grupos dispersos que se dirigen hacia acá desde el sur. Llegarán con uno o dos días de diferencia y son al menos cinco. Otros cultivadores se han cruzado en su camino, pero no han disminuido significativamente su número pues no se reúnen hasta estar cerca de este lugar.

—Eso quiere decir que la persona que buscan está cerca —Lan SiZhui habló sin vacilación.

—Así que debemos comenzar a buscarlo antes de que vuelva a moverse.

Todos a sintieron, menos JingYi que tenía una última duda. —¿Y qué haremos al encontrarlo?

Aunque los cadáveres feroces tuvieran una buena razón para buscar venganza, no podían simplemente entregarles al sujeto. Lan WangJi tomó la palabra y habló con autoridad. —Vamos a retenerlo mientras nos encargamos de los grupos dispersos. Evitaremos que sigan dando problemas a más regiones durante su persecución. Después lo entregaremos a quien le corresponda juzgar sus crímenes.

Hubo una pequeña emoción en la mirada de todos. Eso significaba que sus lecciones se extenderian por unos días más.

Lan WangJi miró a su esposo que ahora se encargaba de darle observaciones detalladas y felicitaciones a cada chico sobre sus movimientos en batalla. Lan SiZhui se acercó a Wen Ning que también le hizo algunos comentarios sobre el estilo de combate de los Wen que le estaba enseñando a su sobrino y una vez terminó, se retiró en silencio. SiZhui volvió con el grupo y recibió las correcciones y felicitaciones de Wei Ying y al final dio una felicitación especial a su trío favorito por su excelente trabajo en equipo en ese último movimiento. —Ahora vamos todos hacia donde se dirigían los cadáveres y encontraremos probablemente a nuestro sujeto.

Aún quedaba tiempo antes de la hora en que el Clan Lan debía irse a dormir, así que al llegar al pueblo se dividieron en grupos para investigar un poco, observar a los locales y encontrar alguna pista sobre la persona que buscaban. No era un pueblo muy grande ni tenía muchas tiendas donde tuvieran que investigar, así que podían reunirse para una pequeña cena en una modesta posada. Antes de entrar, el grupo volvió a reunirse alrededor de los dos senior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que averiguaron?

Lin Jing habló con confianza. —Definitivamente está en esa posada. No pasan muchos visitantes por aquí y todos estaban muy emocionados de vernos así que se portaron muy generosos en dar información.

Lan JingYi tuvo que hacer un comentario al respecto. —Claro, no tiene nada que ver que fueras extremadamente generoso en la recompensa por su ayuda.

Aunque los dos jóvenes comenzaron a pelear como era usual, Wei WuXian solo pudo sonreir porque de cierta forma le recordaba lo perdido que estaba Lan Wanji cuando fueron a buscar información en Yueyang, pero también le causó gracia recordar que hizo que el mesero de aquel local adoptara el apellido Lan diciendo que era el suyo sin saber que meses después ese sería el caso aunque fuera en forma simbólica porque aunque Lan Qiren parecía tener cierta tolerancia a su relación con Lan Zhan de ninguna manera iba a admitir que Wei Ying fuera reconocido como el esposo de su sobrino de la misma manera que nadie fuera de su secta sabía que SiZhui había sido criado como hijo de este. No quizo preguntar si era porque estaba relacionado con él o por su origen como un Wen porque cualquiera que fuera la razón iba a enfadarse y lo que menos quería era causarle problemas a Lan Zhan con su tío. Al menos no más de los que ya le había causado.

—Bien hecho, Jin Ling. Cuando se necesita realizar una investigación es bueno usar los recursos que tenga a su disposición, ¿verdad? —preguntó dirigiéndose a su esposo con una mirada burlona, como si fuera un chiste privado y como no parecía mostrar reacción, los junior no sospechaban de qué se trataba, pero él pudo captar un ligero temblor en la ceja de Lan Wanji que provocó que su sonrisa se ensanchara más.

—¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo vamos a capturarlo? —se apresuró a decir Lan JingYi.

—¿Y quién habló de capturarlo? Vamos a hacer que esa persona colabore con nosotros así que… ¿quién tiene hambre?

En la posada los jóvenes pudieron ser testigos de la forma en que Wei WuXian se agenciaba de la información que necesitaba haciendo gala de su simpatía. Le indicaron que solo había un forastero más esa noche en la posada, pero que había pedido ser atendido en uno de los cuartos privados, así que como en aquella posada después de los eventos de Ciudad Yi, los mayores se separaron de los junior para ir a atender asuntos más importantes.

Cuando todos se levantaron por la mañana, el hombre en cuestión bajó junto con la pareja y decidieron tomar su desayuno junto con el pequeño grupo de discípulos.

—¿Cómo lo hicieron? —preguntó Lan JingYi, pero de inmediato supo que hubiera sido mejor no preguntar. Wei WuXian mostró su sonrisa más desvergonzada y se inclinó un poco hacia Lan WangJi mientras que su invitado se llevó una mano a la frente, una reacción que el par usualmente causaba a quienes se acercaban mucho a ellos durante la noche.

—Quizá anoche fuimos un poco escandalosos a propósito, pero así logramos conocer a Wang Tao.

Wei WuXian solicitó que los pusieran en la habitación más cercana a la del otro huésped y después ordenó la cena, asegurándose de que hubieran platillos adecuados a las exigencias de los paladares de ambos y los respectivos tarros de licor que quería beber. Ambos tomaron asiento para comer, tan juntos como siempre. Desde hacía un rato Wei WuXian había notado que su esposo no le despegaba la mirada de encima, así que estaba curioso de qué se trataba esta vez. No era que se estuviera poniendo más guapo cada día, ¿no? —¿Tengo algo raro en el rostro? —dijo algo nervioso pero deleitado por la intensidad que ya podía discernir de esos ojos en apariencia fríos.

—¿Por qué no usaste tu flauta? —hizo la pregunta pero solo quería confirmar su respuesta pues ya lo sabía. Wei WuXian sonrió como esperaba que lo hiciera.

—Eso le hubiera quitado la diversión a los chicos, ¿viste sus rostros? Están encantados de que la cacería nocturna continúe.

—Veo tu rostro. No son los únicos encantados.

Un ligero sonrojo se posó en sus mejillas. —Estoy contento de poderles enseñar, además eso le da una oportunidad a Jin Ling de estar rodeado de más chicos de su edad, olvidarse un rato de que es el líder de la secta Jin y relajarse para ser un adolescente más y poder relacionarse mejor con sus pares, no sea que termine en una lista negra como Jiang Cheng. A-Yuan y JingYi se alegran mucho de verlo también.

—Mnn. —Lan WangJi acercó a su esposo envolviendo un brazo en su cintura— Pero tú también estás disfrutando pasar más tiempo con ellos y no es solo porque sea divertido. Les has tomado mucho cariño.

Wei Ying se sintió algo abochornado. Por supuesto que les había tomado cariño, no solo habían pasado aventuras aterradoras juntos sino que se pusieron de su lado cuando todo el mundo estuvo en su contra y no tomaron en cuenta su pasado sino lo que habían vivido juntos, incluido Jin Ling quien tenía toda la razón para estar en su contra. Por eso deseaba protegerlos y ayudarlos cuanto le fuera posible.

—Son buenos chicos y luego de todo lo que pasamos juntos, ¿cómo no iba a tomarles cariño? Me gusta verlos tan entusiastas en estas pequeñas excursiones así que qué tiene de malo darles la oportunidad de practicar en un campo de batalla real y lucirse ante su admirado Hanguang-jun. Para todos ellos, ganarse la aprobación de sus mentores es muy importante, contrario a lo que yo solía ser.

Por supuesto, él no necesitaba la aprobación de sus mentores porque estaba orgulloso de sus propias habilidades. Aún así quería llamar la atención de sus camaradas y sin comprender la razón, también de Lan Zhan, aunque creyó fracasar grandiosamente en ese propósito. Si ambos hubieran sido un poco más sinceros en el pasado… ¿cómo habrían resultado las cosas? —Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan… suficiente con los niños. Hay que hablar de cosas de adultos ahora… la posada está casi vacía y los chicos están abajo, no importará si hago ruido, ¿verdad? Hanguang-jun, escucha los deseos de tu esposo…

Wei WuXian ni siquiera tuvo que terminar de hablar, Lan WangJi lo atrajo con fuerza y contuvo su voz con un profundo beso que no se rompió sino hasta que llegaron a la cama. Sus ropas rápidamente fueron dejadas de lado. Como era de esperarse, Wei WuXian no podía mantener su boca cerrada ni guardarse las reacciones que las incesantes arremetidas de su esposo causaban en su interior. Tras un escandaloso orgasmo, se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta.

—Un momento. —Wei WuXian rió sabiendo que ese sería el resultado y tras limpiarse rápidamente, ambos se pusieron la ropa que usaban para dormir para atender a su visitante, que no lucia demasiado contento. —Adelante, adelante. Estábamos esperando su visita para hablar sobre la horda de cadáveres que lo está persiguiendo.

Wang Tao de inmediato olvidó el motivo de su visita.


	2. Capítulo 2: Aprendizaje

De vuelta en el Receso de las Nubes luego de cuatro noches de cacería, los chicos estaban agotados pero muy satisfechos. Sin embargo, Wei WuXian no estaba tan feliz como sus discípulos, aunque probablemente solo Lan WanJi lo había notado.

Él tenía que ir a reportarlo todo con Lan Qiren y visitar a su hermano, así que Wei WuXian se dirigió solo hacia el Jingshi y sacó del escondite en el suelo una jarra de _Sonrisa del Emperador_.

«_Queda poco. Pronto habrá que comprar más_» Se sentó a la mesa y comenzó a beber. Luego se recostó sobre la superficie de madera y dio un largo suspiro.

Cuando la última horda de cadáveres fue aniquilada por los discípulos, Wang Tao tuvo que revelar su historia. Esa era una de las condiciones para que lo ayudaran.

Wang Tao pertenecía a uno de los clanes subordinados del territorio de Lanling, y había servido como verdugo bajo el mando del anterior líder, Jin GuangYao. En uno de los terrenos más remotos de la región, su clan tenía una vida tranquila y apacible sin sospechar que muy cerca de allí había un campo de ejecución donde él era el único verdugo. Cada cierto tiempo llegaba a él un grupo de hombres condenado por diversos motivos, a veces crímenes que no merecían la pena de muerte. No era su deber cuestionar las decisiones de sus superiores o de la persona que siempre acompañaba a los grupos, pues era de la entera confianza del líder.

En el campo había hasta cincuenta horcas y casi todas eran usadas cada vez que se hacía una ejecución. En cuanto el último de los condenados había exhalado su aliento final, los cadáveres eran llevados a un edificio donde él nunca había puesto un pie. Su trabajo terminaba allí, era turno de que la otra persona se hiciera cargo del resto. El ambiente era siniestro, pero al día siguiente todo regresaba a la normalidad. Le habían advertido que no se acercara al edificio o podría romper el sello que mantenía tranquilos a los cuerpos que querrían buscar venganza.

Sin embargo, desde un poco antes de la muerte de Jin GuangYao, aquella persona ya no se presentó con Wang Tao ni tuvo que realizar más ejecuciones. Si todo se hubiera quedado allí no tendría problema alguno, pero después de un par de meses se comenzaron a escuchar fuertes gritos y gruñidos provenientes del edificio en el campo de ejecución. Wang Tao se acercó a investigar, pero su presencia sólo enardeció más los gritos y los cadáveres comenzaron a salir de su encierro.

Desde entonces, Wang Tao estuvo huyendo de las hordas, tomando giros y nunca siguiendo un camino recto, evitando quedarse mucho tiempo en un solo lugar. Tomó todas las precauciones que se le ocurrieron, pero de alguna forma siempre llegaban a alcanzarlo y así continuó hasta que se encontró con Wei WuXian y compañía.

Jin Ling escuchó con paciencia el relato del hombre y hasta que éste concluyó no había emitido palabra alguna. Wei WuXian quería que aquella fuera una oportunidad para que Jin Ling se olvidara de que ahora era el líder de la secta, pero ahora debía tomar acción como tal, no había otra salida.

—Líder de secta Jin —habló de manera muy formal y Wang Tao se sobresaltó porque jamás había visto en persona a Jin Ling y no lo había reconocido.

Jin Ling asintió aún ausente. —Lo llevaré a Torre Koi y se harán las indagaciones necesarias sobre este caso antes de decidir qué hacer con él…

—Permitanos escoltarlos hasta allá —intervino Lan WangJi y Jin Ling sólo asintió. Incluso los demás chicos guardaron silencio, entendiendo que ya no era un momento de camaradería sino algo más oficial y siguieron las enseñanzas de su secta dejando que sus superiores tomaran la palabra.

Durante la primera parte de su camino hacia Lanling, Jin Ling estuvo cabizbajo y un poco desanimado, pero en cuanto tomaron su primera pausa para descansar y comer algo él se apartó del grupo. Parecía que JingYi y SiZhui habían estado esperando ese momento para poder acercarse a él y en un instante los tres jovenes habían desaparecido. Cuando volvieron, Jin Ling lucía más animado e incluso estaba discutiendo con JingYi mientras SiZhui trataba de intermediar entre ambos. Eso sirvió para relajar un poco a Wei WuXian, pero no era suficiente para borrar la razón de su mal humor.

Lan Wanji llegó al Jingshi solo un rato después. Aún no había podido ver a su hermano, pero estaba de alguna manera preocupado por su esposo. Imaginó que ya habría vaciado el resto de su reserva de _Sonrisa del Emperador_ para ese momento, pero le causó más consternación al ver que apenas iba por la primera media jarra. Wei WuXian seguía con la cabeza apoyada sobre la mesa, luciendo bastante malhumorado.

—¿Wei Ying?

Lo había seguido con la mirada desde que entró al cuarto y mientras se sentaba a su lado. Se enderezó solo un poco para luego apoyar su cabeza contra algo más suave y cálido: el pecho de su esposo. —Comienzo a creer que atraigo la mala fortuna para todos los que se relacionan conmigo.

Lan Wanji lo jaló hasta cargarlo sobre su regazo y Wei WuXian le pasó los brazos por el cuello, refugiando el rostro en su torso. —Yo solo quería que Jin Ling se olvidara por unos días de que es el líder de una secta y de los errores que su tío cometió. Pero nunca nada sale como lo planeo.

—Yo creo que sí —respondió acariciando con suavidad su espalda para ayudarlo a relajarse—. Él no puede cambiar el hecho de que ahora es la cabeza de la secta, pero le permitiste pasar unos días con sus amigos y relajarse.

Suspiró, aún no muy convencido de haberlo logrado. —Es tan joven, debería divertirse un poco más.

—Es solo un poco más joven de lo que era el líder de secta Jiang cuando tuvo que hacerse cargo.

—Eran otros tiempos, estábamos en guerra. Además, Jiang Cheng tenía seguidores y a shijie a su lado para levantar la secta… Jin Ling está siempre bajo el escrutinio de los demás miembros, no confían en él. Debe sentirse muy solo.

—Mmn. —Apretó un poco el abrazo que tenía hacia su esposo. Comprendía que aún lo motivaba su sentimiento de culpa, pero también podía ver ese instinto parternal —casi maternal— que quería proteger a Jin Ling de lo que él tuvo que sufrir—. Pero no está solo. Tiene el apoyo de su tío y la secta Jiang. Nuestra secta también brindará su apoyo si es necesario. Haz hecho todo lo posible por ayudarlo y gracias a eso formó una conexión con los junior de muchas sectas, especialmente con los nuestros.

Wei WuXian sonrió y asintió. —Me agrada que se lleve tan bien con JingYi y A-Yuan. Es bueno que Lanling y Gusu estén cerca, eso hace más fácil que los chicos puedan visitarlo cuando están de cacería nocturna.

—Mmn.

Wei WuXian debería saberlo mejor que nadie. El apoyo no siempre viene de tu misma familia o de tu misma secta. Cuando más solo estaba, cuando más ayuda necesitaba, siempre hubo alguien que le tendió la mano. Jiang Fengmian y su familia, incluso Madame Yu a su modo, cuando era un niño indefenso sin poder sobrevivir por su cuenta. Cuando ellos no estuvieron, otra mano inesperada se tendió en su dirección. Incluso siendo de una secta enemiga y bajo el riesgo de perder su propia vida, Wen Ning no dudó en brindarle su ayuda. También Wen Qing fue generosa con ellos.

Pero el mayor apoyo siempre vino de Lan Zhan. Cuando todo mundo le dio la espalda, el único que siempre se mantuvo a su lado fue Lan Zhan y lo defendió aún a costa de su propia integridad y en contra hasta de su familia. Se avergonzaba de no recordarlo y de todo lo que hizo sufrir a su esposo por esa laguna mental, pero creía que era mejor así o probablemente hubiera tardado más en darse cuenta de sus propios sentimientos. Ya tendría el resto de su vida para compensarle a Lan Zhan lo que había hecho con él durante esos meses de inconsciencia.

—¿Fuiste a ver a tu hermano?

—Mmn —negó.

—¿Piensas contarle sobre lo ocurrido?

—Tengo que hacerlo —había un ligero titubeo en su voz. Wei WuXian comprendía que de la misma forma que él quisiera proteger a Jin Ling de todo lo que tuviera que ver con Jin GuangYao, Lan Wanji deseaba proteger a su hermano por la misma razón. Lan Wanji era quien más podía empatizar con ellos, era quien mejor sabía que a pesar de lo mucho que se hubiera equivocado esa persona, jamás serían capaces de olvidar el amor que le guardaban. Lan Xichen fue comprensivo con su hermano durante el tiempo que lloró a Wei WuXian, quizá porque lo había visto también con su padre, pero ahora era turno de Lan Zhan de consolar a su hermano ya no solo por una experiencia ajena sino por la propia.

Wei WuXian levantó el rostro y besó la mandíbula de su esposo. —No tienes por qué darle los detalles ahora, aunque probablemente lo adivine será menos doloroso si no se lo confirmas.

—Se lo haré saber si me pregunta…

Permanecieron abrazados por un rato más. Wei Ying disfrutaba del aroma a sándalo que emanaba del cuerpo de Lan Zhan mientras que jugaba un poco con la cinta de su cabeza entre sus dedos. Al mismo tiempo, Lan Zhan acariciaba su espalda con delicadeza, esperando pacientemente a que su esposo recuperara su ánimo.

Una hora más tarde, Lan WangJi había ido a visitar a su hermano mientras que Wei WuXian aprovecharía el momento para sus ejercicios de cultivación. Meses atrás, Lan WangJi y él habían comenzado a ocuparse de aumentar el nivel de cultivo de su cuerpo con la intención de formar su núcleo dorado, esto para no depender exclusivamente de la cultivación demoníaca durante sus cacerías nocturnas. Aunque era el camino fácil, sobre todo para él, era consciente de lo peligroso que era y ninguno quería que la historia se repitiera. Wei WuXian ya no quería causarle más dolor a las personas que amaba, sobre todo a Lan Zhan. Si quería cumplir su promesa de ir juntos de cacería nocturna por el resto de sus vidas, era mejor hacerlo de la forma adecuada. Además, ser compañeros de cultivo tenía una gran ventaja para este propósito y el _fángzhōngshù*_ era mucho más placentero así que podía dedicarse a sus prácticas privadas y en compañía.

* wiki/Pr%C3%A1cticas_sexuales_tao%C3%ADstas

Pero cuando se encontraba en medio de los ejercicios no podía evitar pensar en cómo habría sido para Mo XuanYu. «_¿Le habrán enseñado adecuadamente? Su nivel era muy bajo pero no parece haber algún impedimento para que su cultivo progrese. Me está tomando un poco más de tiempo que la primera vez pero puede deberse a la edad en que lo estoy intentando y a que yo era un prodigio en mi vida pasada, pero después de todo este cuerpo no es tan inútil. ¿Habrá ocurrido algo más mientras Mo XuanYu entrenó en la torre Koi?»_

No le era difícil imaginar que si Jin Ling tenía problemas con los otros chicos de su secta, un _intruso_ como Mo XuanYu tampoco habría gozado del favor de sus camaradas y mucho menos de sus maestros, estigmatizado por ser hijo ilegítimo de Jin Guanshan y por ser _manga cortada _o tal vez Jin GuangYao había tenido algo que ver. Incluso ponía en duda el supuesto acoso del que acusaron a Mo XuanYu y la razón de que perdiera un tornillo, podía haber sido también provocado. Entre más lo pensaba, más curioso estaba. Se había prometido que en algún momento haría que Jin Ling le contara un poco sobre él o convencería a Huaisang de confesar… aunque no podía hacer ya nada por él sentía que debía conocer un poco más sobre la persona que le permitió tener una segunda oportunidad. Al menos indirectamente había logrado cumplir su deseo final.

_«De todos modos, es agradable poder volver a usar energía espiritual. Me pregunto si Jiang Cheng me regresaría Suibian si se lo pido… No, en primer lugar no me atrevería a pedírsela. O quizá debería esperar a formar mi núcleo y llegar a un nivel adecuado para manipularla..._»

Al terminar sus ejercicios todavía no había rastro de Lan Zhan, así que decidió darle una pequeña visita a Manzanita y los conejos. Se prometió sería muy cuidadoso y suave, pero en cuanto vio a los peluditos no pudo evitar cazar uno y cargarlo a la fuerza. Se sentó bajo el árbol donde se refugiaba Manzanita y jugueteó con el pequeño conejo gris que había recogido.

Otros conejos lo observaban desde una distancia prudente, como temiendo por la seguridad de su amigo. Finalmente lo dejó ir y este corrió hacía el resto del grupo que evitaba a Wei WuXian, quien no pudo sino reír porque su pequeña víctima lo miraba como si le guardara un gran resentimiento.

Escuchó acercarse unos pasos familiares que, aunque no se trataba de Lan Zhan, le anunciaban la llegada de alguien igual de bienvenido.

—Senior Wei. —SiZhui lucia como si estuviera haciendo todo lo posible por no aumentar la velocidad de sus pasos, obediente a las reglas de su clan. Se acercó a Wei WuXian y se sentó apropiadamente a su lado. Hasta entonces se dio cuenta que llevaba un manuscrito en sus manos que de algún modo se le hacía familiar.

—A-Yuan, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿No deberías estar escribiendo tus notas sobre nuestra más reciente excursión?

SiZhui se sonrojó un poco y entre sus cejas se formó una pequeña arruga. —No seas así, casi tengo listo mi reporte… es solo que encontré algo entre los manuscritos de mi tía que me gustaría enseñarte.

Durante su visita a Qishan con Wen Ning lograron encontrar algunas cosas que pertenecieron a Wen Qing, efectos personales y varios manuscritos repletos de ensayos sobre prácticas médicas. Usaron los primeros para construir el cenotafio mientras que los manuscritos quedaron bajo el cuidado de SiZhui como su única herencia. Desde entonces el joven se dio a la tarea de examinarlos y estudiarlos en sus momentos libres. Su esfuerzo mostraba sus frutos pues en algunas de sus cacerías nocturnas habían necesitado alguna intervención más allá de los conocimientos básicos de medicina y él fue capaz de resolverlo exitosamente.

—¿Qué fue lo que hallase? —preguntó sonriente por el entusiasmo del joven.

—Por las fechas en este manuscrito debe tratarse del que mi tía estaba trabajando antes de la Campaña para derribar al Sol. Es un ensayo inconcluso pero está bastante avanzado… —Parecía que SiZhui vacilaba en continuar como si fuera un tema delicado y vaya que sí lo era, aunque también bastante sorprendente— …sobre la forma de restablecer el núcleo dorado de una persona a quien se lo han extraído.

La conmoción fue fuerte para Wei WuXian. Sabía que ayudarlo a transferir su núcleo a Jiang Cheng había sido una experiencia tanto traumática como satisfactoria para los hermanos Wen, pero no imaginó que Wen Qing hubiera ido tan lejos como para seguir investigando el tema. Si estaba inconcluso y había sido dejado atrás debió ser porque tuvieron que salir en un apuro intentando salvar a su gente de la ira de las demás sectas.

Lan SiZhui lo miraba, ansioso ante su falta de palabras e ignorando por completo a los conejos que habían venido a rodearlo prácticamente apilándose unos sobre otros. Le sonrió para tranquilizarlo y asintió. —¿Ya lo leíste todo?

—Mmn. —Acentuó el tono negativo con una sacudida de cabeza— Pero le di un vistazo. Básicamente, la hipótesis es que para lograrlo se debe restaurar y estimular la capacidad del dantian para forjar un núcleo. Sin embargo, el procedimiento aún está inconcluso.

—Tu tía debe haber comenzado a escribirlo después de que nos ayudaron a Jiang Cheng y a mi —Lan SiZhui asintió.

—Quería que lo vieras porque… Me gustaría intentar terminarlo. Quizá todavía sea un poco avanzado para mi, pero quiero hacerlo.

En ocasiones como esa, Wei WuXian podía ver detrás de las facciones casi adultas de SiZhui el rostro de aquel niño que se aferraba a su pierna y se mordía los dedos. Llevó una mano a la cabeza del chico y acarició sin despeinarlo mucho. —¿Por qué parece que me estás pidiendo permiso? Si quieres hacerlo, adelante. Si alguien puede lograrlo tienes que ser tú.


	3. Capítulo 3: Complicidad - Primera Parte

Las palabras de Senior Wei lo llenaron de ánimo. Sin embargo, lograrlo por su cuenta no sería tarea fácil. Su tía citaba varios documentos de los cuales no tenía conocimiento asi que sus visitas al Pabellón de la Biblioteca se hicieron cada vez más frecuentes.

Intrigado por las actividades de su mejor amigo, JinYi no pudo evitar preguntarle. —¿Qué haces todo el tiempo en la Biblioteca? Ya ni siquiera vas con nosotros a jugar, digo a cuidar a los conejos y a Manzanita.

SiZhui lucía arrepentido, pero no iba a detenerse en ese momento. En cambio, decidió que quizá tener algo de ayuda no sería algo malo además de que podía confiarle su vida a JingYi. —Ven, te voy a enseñar algo pero tiene que quedar entre nosotros dos.

JingYi podía ser un poco imprudente, pero sabía guardar secretos así que en el rincón más alejado del Pabellón de la Biblioteca, SiZhui sacó el manuscrito de Wen Qing y sus propias notas para explicarle los pormenores a su amigo. JingYi lo escuchó atento, haciendo algunas preguntas a la mitad de su relato y se quedó pensando al final. —Suena bastante complicado, no sé si yo podría hacerlo… pero pienso lo mismo que Senior Wei. Si alguien puede lograrlo tienes que ser tú. ¿Te puedo ayudar con algo?

SiZhui sonrió y comenzó a hacer una lista de los libros que tenía que consultar o temas de los que no entendía y debía encontrar referencias. Ocasionalmente tenían ayuda extra si Hanguang-jun llegaba, porque podían consultarle sobre un tema y les decía exactamente el libro y hasta la página donde lo podían encontrar.

Había una referencia vital para completar el procedimiento final, pero no podían encontrar nada al respecto en toda la Biblioteca. Consultaron con Hanguang-jun y este consultó con Zewu-jun si existía algo en el cuarto de Libros Prohibidos, pero él dijo muy seguro que no existía tal cosa.

Lan SiZhui se sentía frustrado porque sentía que estaba tan cerca de encontrar la respuesta y solo le faltaba una pieza que lo estaba evadiendo. Con ese sentimiento, los discípulos dejaron el Receso de las Nubes esa noche para realizar algunas cacerías nocturnas en la región.

—A-Yuan. —Era difícil que Wen Ning no los siguiera en sus excursiones. Aunque por lo general le daba espacio a su sobrino, permanecía alerta por si había un peligro inesperado para los jóvenes que iban con él. Sin embargo, esa noche debió haberse dado cuenta que SiZhui tenía la mente en otro lugar y por eso se acercó a él aprovechando que caminaba un poco aparte del resto del grupo.

—Hola, tío Ning… ¿sucede algo? —contestó con una sonrisa amable.

—Eso quisiera preguntarte yo, parece que algo te preocupa desde hace rato… ¿Está todo bien en casa?

Abochornado por su falta de concentración, Lan SiZhui se encogió un poco y se disculpó con Wen Ning. —Todo está bien. Perdona por preocuparte, es solo que… aún me falta algo para descifrar el manuscrito de la tía Qing, pero no encuentro ninguna referencia por ningún lugar.

—Mi hermana estaría muy orgullosa de ver tu dedicación, A-Yuan. Yo nunca pude compararme con ella, pero quizá podría ayudarte. Es probable que en el manuscrito cite algunas prácticas que son propias de nuestra secta.

SiZhui de inmediato recuperó el entusiasmo. —¿De verdad? Quiero mostrarte lo que tengo hasta ahora. ¿Podemos hablar cuando los demás se duerman?

Wen Ning asintió lentamente. —Estaré cerca. Cuando creas que es buen momento iré contigo.

—Gracias, tío Ning —Si Wen Ning hubiera podido mostrar emociones en su rostro habría sido evidente que estaba aliviado de ver a Lan SiZhui de nuevo con el ánimo en alto. Se despidió para dejarlos actuar por su cuenta y esperó hasta que casi era la hora de dormir para volver a acercarse al grupo. Los demás chicos se disponían a entrar en reposo, pero Lan JingYi y SiZhui se encaminaron a un lugar apartado del bosque donde Wen Ning los encontró.

—Le pedí a JingYi que viniera conmigo, espero que no haya problema… Él me ha estado ayudando.

—El joven maestro Lan es bienvenido si tú así lo deseas.

Algunas personas todavía guardaban un resentimiento durmiente hacia la secta Wen y cualquiera que llevará su apellido o sangre. SiZhui había crecido como un Lan y nadie sabía de él más que era el protegido de Hanguang-jun. Probablemente los demás jóvenes no se alarmarían si conocieran su verdadero origen puesto que incluso le habían tomado cariño a Wen Ning, pero por su seguridad era mejor que nadie lo supiera. Sin embargo, él tenía la potestad de decidir si quería contárselo a alguien y por supuesto que el primero en saberlo fue JingYi. El propio SiZhui tomó la decisión de contárselo cuando regresó al Receso de las Nubes luego de ir con Wen Ning a Qishan para enterrar los restos de su familia. Se había marchado sin decir a dónde y tuvo que enfrentar el castigo que Lan Qiren le impuso. JingYi también estaba castigado por haber alzado la voz cuando vio que SiZhui estaba de regreso, así que mientras caminaban a sus aposentos luego de terminar de copiar las reglas, JingYi se enteró de lo que había descubierto y causado la súbita decisión de correr tras Wei WuXian y Lan WangJi. JingYi no dijo nada por un rato y SiZhui comenzó a ponerse un poco nervioso.

—No puedo creer que me perdí la oportunidad de ver de cerca a Chenqing —fue lo primero que exclamó y SiZhui casi no pudo contener la risa—. Y vaya familia la que tienes. El General Fantasma es tu tío, Hanguang-jun es como tu papá y ahora tienes a Senior Wei como… uhm…

Ambos chicos no pudieron evitar sonrojarse ligeramente, aún era bochornoso hablar del asunto aunque ninguno estaba en contra. — ¿Es cierto que ahora están juntos…? Ya sabes… ahm… así de juntos... —JingYi señaló la banda de su cabeza—. Escuché sin querer cuando Zewu-jun le comentaba algo a Señor Lan.

Sizhui sonrió levemente. —Yo no lo sabía cuando fui tras ellos ni cuando nos separamos en el camino, pero antes de regresar acá le pregunté a tío Ning por qué no iba a buscarlos. Lo que me dijo fue: «_Sería como acompañar a una pareja de recién casados… es mejor dejarlos solos ahora que al fin están juntos_». —Su sonrisa se amplió, pero su mirada estaba perdida en uno de los pocos recuerdos que había recuperado de aquella época cuando conoció a Hanguang-jun por primera vez.

—Eso es genial porque significa que vamos a ver a Senior Wei muy seguido. Señor Lan estaba furioso cuando descubrió que Hanguang-jun había vuelto a irse y aún más furioso cuando descubrió que te habías ido también. Me sorprende que no te diera un castigo más fuerte.

—Yo también… aunque presiento que ahora me tendrá siempre en la mira.

Los dos rieron aunque compartían la certeza que así sería.

Desde aquel momento, JingYi no había dicho ni insinuado nada que pudiera develar su verdadero origen y por eso estaba completamente seguro de que podía confiarle los pormenores de su tarea actual. —Confío completamente en él —le afirmó a Wen Ning y este asintió.

—Entonces, ¿qué es eso que no logras descifrar todavía? —preguntó invitándolos a sentarse cerca de él— Muéstrame cuanto has avanzado hasta ahora.

SiZhui fue explicando poco a poco lo que estaba en el manuscrito de Wen Qing, también JingYi intervenía de vez en cuando con aquellas partes que dominaba o había ayudado a encontrar la información. Al haber realizado la extracción y trasplante del núcleo de Wei WuXian a Jiang Cheng también había llegado a entender el modo de proceder de Wen Zhuliu y se había dedicado a estudiar más a profundidad el estado del cuerpo antes, durante y después de la formación del núcleo. Su teoría no se basaba en el restablecimiento del núcleo perdido sino en permitir que uno nuevo llegara a formarse, aunque fue un poco más allá buscando la forma de propiciar y facilitar su desarrollo ya que su intención era ayudar a aquellos que habían sido afectados por Wen Zhuliu, directa o indirectamente, para que no demoraran tanto en formarlo como la primera vez.

—Parece que ya tenía una idea de lo que necesitaba realizar para lograrlo, pero no lo detalló —explicó SiZhui—, lo último que escribió fue sobre la similitud con una técnica llamada La _bendición de YuLin_. El problema es que no hemos encontrado ninguna referencia al respecto. ¿Tú sabes qué es eso? ¿Es una técnica secreta del Clan Wen?

Wen Ning negó levemente. —Sí, la conozco pero no es un secreto del Clan Wen. El creador de esa técnica fue un cultivador que practicaba la medicina, como nuestra familia, y se dedicó a salvar vidas. Su nombre era Liu Yazhu.

—He leído sobre él —dijo SiZhui—, pero no recuerdo alguna mención sobre _La bendición._

—Eso es porque se cree que solo es una leyenda ya que no hubo alguien que pudiera replicar esa técnica. Mi hermana se hizo de un manuscrito en que venía registrada pero probablemente ahora esté en posesión de alguien más.

Con las palabras de Wen Ning, los dos jóvenes se llenaron de emoción al saber que existía un registro pero al escuchar la ubicación del manuscrito ambos se desanimaron. Lo más probable era que ahora formase parte del botín de guerra de alguno de los clanes.

—No es difícil imaginar quién pudo llevárselo. La última vez que vi el manuscrito fue unos días antes de… —Wen Ning dejó la frase inconclusa, decidió que no era necesario entrar en detalles y fue directo al punto. —Lo más probable es que esté en posesión de la secta Lanling Jin.

Lan JinYi saltó de emoción aunque Lan SiZhui no pudo reaccionar con la misma alegría, comprendiendo lo que Wen Ning había omitido, pero al mismo tiempo recordó que ambos habían acordado que no iban a lamentarse por el pasado así que se enfocó en el lado positivo.

—Es bueno tener al Líder de Secta Jin de nuestro lado —dijo Lan SiZhui en un tono amable y con un poco de emoción al saber que pronto podrían ver a Jin Ling—, será más sencillo lograr que nos permita buscar el manuscrito. ¿Qué tal si vamos a visitar al Joven Maestro Jin luego de que terminemos nuestros asuntos aquí?

—Pero no tenemos permiso de ir a Lanling… bueno, no me importa tener que copiar las reglas una cuantas veces más, pero Señor Lan te va a poner un castigo aún más duro otra vez.

En los últimos meses, como líder del grupo, Lan SiZhui debía asumir la principal responsabilidad por sus transgresiones al toque de queda y salidas no autorizadas. Estaba seguro que la fuerza de sus brazos era mucho mayor ahora así como que seguiría aumentando en el futuro. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión tenía la forma de evitar ser castigados.

—No nos meteremos en problemas. Tengo permiso de Hanguang-jun para hacer esta investigación. Enviaremos un recado con nuestros compañeros para hacerle saber el motivo de nuestra ausencia y él lo arreglará todo con Señor Lan.

—¡Qué bien! Dije que no me importaba tener que copiar las reglas, pero no tener que hacerlo me agrada más. Entonces iremos a la Torre Koi…

Al terminar la cacería nocturna, Lan SiZhui entregó una nota a otro de los discípulos con la encomienda de que se lo llevaran a Hanguang-jun en cuanto llegarán y también les dio instrucciones sobre qué decir si se encontraban con Lan Qiren y debían explicar su ausencia. Sin embargo, mantuvieron en secreto su destino porque estaban seguros que querrían acompañarlos.

Se despidieron también de Wen Ning ya que irían directamente a Torre Koi y no se expondrían a ningún peligro. Montaron sus espadas y en poco tiempo estuvieron en Lanling.

—Jóvenes maestros Lan —saludó la persona encargada de la entrada— ¿A qué debemos el honor de su visita?

Correspondieron a la reverencia y Lan SiZhui tomó la palabra. —Es muy amable. Hemos venido a ver al Líder de Secta Jin para solicitar su apoyo. Nos gustaría poder conversar con él al menos un instante.

El sirviente le sonrió compasivo. —De verdad lo lamento mucho, jóvenes maestros, pero el Líder se encuentra muy ocupado y no puede recibir visitas en este momento.

Lan SiZhui lo suponía y por eso iba preparado. —¿Podría entonces entregarle una nota de nuestra parte?

—Ah… Yo… —La forma en que el hombre titubeaba al hablar puso alerta a los jóvenes Lan, pero no tardaron en saber la razón.

—Parece que no entienden que no son bienvenidos aquí.

Jin Chan y sus seguidores caminaron hacia ellos. Debido a la experiencia en Ciudad Yi, los junior de varias sectas tenían una relación fraternal que se hizo más fuerte luego de lo ocurrido en Burial Mound. Sin embargo, los jóvenes de la secta Jin no estaban con Jin Ling en la primera ocasión y su relación con los jóvenes de otras sectas no se formó más allá de la alianza obligada por el tener que luchar contra los cadáveres feroces. Pero especialmente Jin Chan no podía dejar su hostilidad hacia Jin Ling o cualquiera de los asociados a Wei WuXian.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —enfrentó Lan JingYi.

—Qué se cree la secta GusuLan para intervenir en los asuntos de nuestra secta. No son bienvenidos en la torre Koi, así que marchense.

Lan JingYi estaba a punto de replicarle, pero Lan SiZhui lo detuvo con una mirada. —Joven amo Jin, no es nuestro interés intervenir en los asuntos de la Secta Lanling Jin. Nuestra visita es solo para pedirle ayuda respecto a un asunto familiar.

—Peor aún. Nuestra secta no debería verse involucrada con una familia tan vergonzosa como la tuya… Asquerosos manga-cortada…

—¡¿Qué dijiste?! —Lan JingYi dio un paso adelante, pero de nuevo fue contenido por Lan SiZhui.

—Joven amo Jin, le pido que cuide sus palabras. —El tono de su voz, sin dejar de ser cortés, hacía evidente la ofensa. Jin Chan probablemente había hablado de su familia porque ambos pertenecían al Clan Lan ya que nadie más conocía su relación filial con la pareja en cuestión, pero de todos modos aquello había sido una ofensa más personal para él.

—¿Por qué? No entiendo cómo el clan Lan puede permitir algo tan asqueroso en su…

El joven Jin Chan tuvo que tragarse sus palabras en un sentido muy literal. Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron grandemente, pero su boca permanecía sellada por completo. Sonidos guturales era lo único que podía emitir mientras intentaba separar sus labios con las uñas. Lan SiZhui permanecía en apariencia tan compuesto como siempre mientras bajaba lentamente su mano aunque en su mirada había una inusual frialdad y Lan JingYi no pudo sino comentar para sí mismo la similitud que en ese momento tenía con Hanguang-jun. Aún si no tenían lazo de sangre, no podía negar que era su hijo.

Ser silenciado sirvió para evitar que Jin Chan siguiera ofendiendo con sus palabras, pero no hizo nada por reprimir su hostilidad. Desenfundó su espada sin titubear y atacó directamente a Lan SiZhui aunque Lan JingYi estaba parado muy cerca de él. Sin embargo, ambos chicos reaccionaron inmediatamente y en sincronía dieron un salto al costado y se giraron esperando la reacción de Jin Chan luego de haber fallado su primer ataque. Este ignoró por completo a Lan JingYi y lanzó un segundo ataque hacia SiZhui que lo evadía como si estuviera saltando rocas en el río sin esfuerzo alguno. Lan JingYi sonrió satisfecho al reconocer el _estilo de combate_ y pensando que los dos padres adoptivos de SiZhui estarían orgullosos de verlo en ese momento.


End file.
